


Where No One Knows Me

by captainamergirl



Series: Grey's Drabbles [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Addison leaves Seattle far behind.





	Where No One Knows Me

She had to leave. She had to flee Seattle. There was nothing left here for her now. There never would be. She had lost Derek. She had lost Mark. She had lost everything and she had only one last functional ovary, dammit.    
  
She watched Derek kiss Meredith's nose and Mark flirt like crazy with Callie and she had to go. She walked out of the hospital, wound her way to her car, and jumped inside. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving and no one tried to follow after her, let alone try to stop her.    
  
She started the engine and just drove out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she was not coming back here. Ever. She was going someplace where no one knew her and where they couldn't judge her or her past.


End file.
